


Fire on Fire

by orphan_account



Series: The Best Things Come In Threes [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AU, BDSM, Club Owner Andrew, Cock Warming, Dom Andrew, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Face-Fucking, Multi, Nipple Piercings, OOC, Sub Neil, Switch Kevin, tattooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Contract signings, collar tattooing and first dates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This continues a few days after Feisty ends. It could've been part of Feisty but I didn't add it in for two reasons:  
> 1\. Feisty is mostly about Kevin's relationship with Andrew + Neil. This is going to explore their relationships with each other a little more.  
> 2\. If this was part of Feisty, then that would've been 13 chapters and prime numbers can suck my dick

“I’ve always wanted to be an Exy player,” Neil admits softly, stroking Kevin’s bare chest, rubbing his nipple absently. “But between my mom not letting me stay in one country or state for too long, and running for my life, I’ve never really gotten the chance to play. Not until she died. Then I joined a high school Exy team, and it was the best time of my life. But then everything fell apart.”

Kevin sighs, catching Neil’s hand and pressing a kiss to it. “I’m glad you escaped Riko,” he says honestly, burying his nose in Neil’s hair. “I can’t imagine any of this would’ve ever happened if we were are Evermore.”

“Yeah, no,” Neil wrinkles his nose, giggling. “I saw interviews you did, even when you were at Palmetto. You were such a huge douche.”

“I just wanted to be the best,” Kevin shrugs. “I had everything to prove after I left Evermore. I had to start all over. I… I admit I was a dick, but Andrew took care of me.”

“I’m glad,” Neil murmurs, kissing Kevin’s neck.  

“And he was also the most _infuriating_ teammate,” Kevin grunts, scowling. “He had so much potential, and just… just _wasted_ it.”

Neil huffs, poking Kevin’s chest. “Not everyone is an Exy obsessive,” he reminds Kevin and Kevin sighs, stroking Neil’s hair. “Plus, I bet you had some great fucks after training. All that pent-up anger and adrenaline. Yummy,” Neil giggles and Kevin bites his lip, grinning.  

“Yeah, you know it,” Kevin winks at him, sighing happily. “When’s the last time you’ve been on a court?”

“Mm, since I was seventeen?” Neil hums, rubbing his cheek on Kevin’s warm skin. “It’s been a while.”

Kevin huffs as if Neil had personally offended him. “Get up,” he orders, sitting up, and Neil whines at the loss of his body pillow. “Get dressed.”

“Why are you making me move?” Neil groans, sitting up unenthusiastically.

“We’re going to court,” Kevin explains as he stands, getting dressed. “Our court should be empty at the moment, so as much as I love you naked, you should put on some clothes.”

“Are you serious?” Neil gasps, eyes widening before he’s standing and putting clothes quickly. He hugs Kevin tightly. “Thank you!”

“You know you could visit me any time,” Kevin tells him, keeping a hand on Neil’s waist as they walk out. “I’d love to introduce the team to my _boyfriend_.”

Neil blushes, looking up at Kevin with a beaming smile. “I thought you weren’t out?”

“The team knows that Andrew and I are… something,” Kevin says, laughing softly. “We’re a family, so we know everything about each other.”

“So they know their Captain likes to get whipped until he cries?” Neil asks innocently, and Kevin groans.

“Okay, maybe not _everything_ ,” he laughs, getting into his car. Neil settles into the passenger seat, bouncing excitedly.

“Can I suck your dick while you’re driving?” Neil asks, and Kevin almost crashes as he merges onto the lane.

“Jesus, Neil,” he groans, and Neil laughs delightedly.  

“I’m excited,” Neil admits, an adorable blush on his face as he stares out the window. “It’s been so long that I’ve been on court, since I’ve held a racquet in my hand.”

“There was a time I thought I would never be able to hold a racquet either,” Kevin admits, flexing his left hand, and Neil reaches over and slides his hand onto Kevin’s thigh, holding him tightly. Kevin grabs his hand, pressing a kiss to the back of Neil’s hand as he continues driving to the court.

“I’m glad you got better,” Neil admits softly, thumb caressing Kevin’s hand.

“Me too,” Kevin offers Neil a soft smile. “I couldn’t have done it without Andrew.”

Kevin turns onto the brightly lit car park, where there’s only one car, parked near the entrance. Kevin parks his vehicle in the space next to it, getting out of the car and Neil follows.

“Jean’s here,” Kevin gestures to the car, wrapping an arm around Neil’s neck, pulling him close.

“I should apologise for running away when I met him,” Neil sighs, slipping a hand under Kevin’s shirt and gripping his bare waist as he leans into Kevin’s side. “I just saw his tattoo and remembered that I had to talk to you and-“

“It all turned out fine,” Kevin reminds him, kissing Neil’s head. “And I vaguely explained it to him, so he understands.”

Kevin unlocks the door, entering the empty locker room. Neil looks around, eyes wide as he takes in the large lockers and the logos splashed along the walls.

“Is this like the one at Palmetto?” he asks softly and Kevin shrugs.

“Mostly,” he says as he glances around, realising that he’s never really thought about it. “It’s bigger, that’s for sure. There are more showers and lockers.”

“Show me everywhere Andrew fucked you,” Neil says excitedly, and Kevin snorts.  

“That bench,” he points to the bench in front of Neil. “When we lost the championship this year, he came and helped me down from spiralling, then spanked me with my Exy racquet.”

“Holy shit,” Neil says dreamily. “I wish I could’ve seen that.”

“Then there were the showers,” Kevin shows Neil. “I made sure we got curtains because I knew Andrew would’ve fucked me there, whether or not there were curtains.”

Neil giggles. “I don’t blame him.”

“Once he also tied me up in the nurse’s room and sounded me,” Kevin reminisces, his cock giving a twitch. “Fuck, that was awesome.”

“It would have been,” Neil moans, and then Kevin leads him over to the court door.

“I can’t begin to count the number of times he’s fucked me and beat me on court,” Kevin admits, pushing open the door. The seats are dark, but the court is lit up. Jean and Jeremy are on the court, playing against each other.

“Jeremy used to be an excellent striker,” Kevin tells Neil softly, eyes on the two guys within the walls, playing mercilessly.

“I remember. He was the Trojan captain, right?”  

“Yep,” Kevin nods. “He retired early because he preferred coaching, but he still practices with Jean often.”

Jeremy breaks away from Jean in the tussle and swings hard toward the goal. The goal lights up red, accompanied by Jeremy’s obvious celebration and hip thrusts.

“Wanna join them?” Kevin grins at Neil, who gasps. “We should have extra gear around here. I’ll get it for you.”

Ten minutes later, they’re both in gear, and Kevin’s heart warms to see the bright smile on Neil’s face. He gives Neil a striker racquet and grabs his own as well before they make their way down to the court.  

He raps on the door before opening it, and Jeremy grins when he sees Kevin and Neil, coming over to them.

“Hey, guys,” Jeremy greets them with a large smile. “Are you here to play?”

“Neil hasn’t played in forever, so I brought him here,” Kevin explains, and Jeremy nods. “How’s Jean?”

“Definitely better,” Jeremy glances back at his boyfriend, who's collecting the balls. “He's stronger now, too. It’s getting almost impossible to beat him.”

“Good,” Kevin smiles as he leads Neil onto court, and Neil looks around excitedly, both hands around the shaft of his racquet. “Jean,” Kevin calls, and the Frenchman ambles over, greeting Neil and Kevin. “Let’s run some drills and put these boys to work.”

__

“Timeout,” Neil groans, flopping onto the floor next to Jeremy, his muscles aching. He stares up at Jean and Kevin, panting. They’re standing over their exhausted boyfriends, looking down at them with raised eyebrows. “How are you two still alive?” he whines, trying to flex his numb fingers. “I don’t think I could feel my legs.”

“You survived really long,” Jeremy’s gasping for air, running a hand through his sweaty hair as he groans. “I could never keep up with them when they’re doing their Raven drills.”

“I think I’m dying,” Neil gasps out, still trying to catch his breath. He moans, trying to find the will to get his limbs to move. “I think I see the light!”

“Don’t go towards the light,” Jeremy moans and Kevin huffs, crouching next to Neil, looking sweaty and pretty and Neil scowls at him.

“Stop looking so cute,” Neil grumbles and Kevin just grins at him.  

“We barely got through half of the drills,” Kevin says, glancing up at Jean, who’s sitting next to Jeremy. Both of the fuckers are barely breathless. “I could still go for a few hours.”

“Fuck off,” Jeremy grunts and Neil giggles as Kevin rolls his eyes.

“Kev, you’re all strong and hot and you have excellent stamina so I’m pretty sure you and Jean are demigods,” Neil sighs. “Massage my feet, I can’t feel them.”

“Holy shit,” Jeremy says in wonder. “Jean does have amazing stamina. It all makes sense now.”

“I think you’re getting delirious, _mon soleil_ ,” Jean laughs, leaning down and chastely kissing Jeremy’s lips.

Kevin snorts, pulling off Neil’s sneakers and socks. Neil moans as Kevin’s thumbs dig into the sensitive, tired pads of his soles. Jeremy pushes himself to a sitting position, finally catching his breath.

“I don’t think we’ve ever done so many drills in USC,” he groans, leaning against Jean. “My everywhere hurts.”

“This is why Kevin has eight abs,” Neil tells Jeremy in wonder. “Does Jean?”  

Jeremy grins, patting Jean’s abdomen through his uniform. “You know it, baby.”

“Even though we didn’t finish, you did a good job, Neil,” Jean tells him, smiling. “You’re really fast. You would’ve made a great striker.”

Kevin makes a face. “Eh. Maybe with a lot of training.”

Neil gasps, whacking Kevin, who snickers. “I’m kidding, baby,” Kevin kisses Neil’s forehead. “You have a lot of potential.”

Neil rolls his eyes, finally gathering enough strength to sit up. “I feel like a bruise. Like my entire body is one giant bruise. I’m going to need a lot of TLC.”

“Are you two leaving now?” Jeremy asks, wincing as he manages to get to his feet with Jean’s help. “I need a shower and a bed, stat.”

“Tell me about it,” Neil moans. Kevin stands, extending a hand for Neil, who pouts. “Can you lift me up? I’m a tired baby.”

“Yes, you are,” Kevin grins at Neil. “An adorable, pouty, tired baby.”

He crouches and gathers Neil into his arms and Neil melts into Kevin’s strong arms, sighing happily. He gazes lovingly at Kevin’s jawline and hair, reaching up to stroke his face.

“You barely broke a sweat,” Neil notices in disdain and Kevin grins, smooching Neil. Neil sighs again, leaning his head against Kevin’s shoulder. “You know, when I was on the run, I would’ve walked it off. I always forced myself to, no matter how much pain I was in. I was always fine.”

“I thought I was the dumbass,” Kevin laughs as he makes his way up the stairs.  

Neil kisses his jawline. “You still are, don’t worry. But when I realised I was a sub, it helped me to trust people. All I’m saying is that I’m glad I found you.”

“Aw, that’s so cute,” Jeremy says from behind them, and Neil leans over Kevin's shoulder to stick his tongue out at Jeremy. “Jean, baby, why don’t you carry me?”

“Because you’re heavy,” Jean snorts, and Jeremy pouts. “Fine.” Jeremy jumps into his arms, smiling happily as Jean holds him bridal style.

“Copycat,” Neil giggles and Jeremy shrugs, smirking at Neil.

Kevin carries Neil straight to the shower, setting him down and undressing him. Neil leans into Kevin’s arms after Kevin gets naked as well, putting on the shower.

“I had fun today,” Kevin confesses as he scrubs Neil’s shoulders and Neil melts into his touch.“I never could get Andrew to hold a racquet again once he finished Palmetto. Except when he used it to beat the fuck out of me.”

“You’re the devil,” Neil explains, groaning. “No wonder Andrew used to beat you so much.”

Kevin chuckles, tilting Neil’s head up and kissing him softly. He gazes into Neil’s eyes, giving him a gentle smile.

“As cute as this is,” Neil breathes. “I’m seconds away from passing out.”

Kevin huffs, washing Neil and himself before they get dressed, saying goodbye to Jeremy. Despite his complaints, Neil doesn’t fall asleep until they’re in bed again, curling up on Kevin and passing out immediately. Kevin’s heart softens, and he falls asleep as well with Neil in his arms.

__

“Hey cutie,” Roland grins as Neil drags his battered body to the barstool, still feeling utterly bruised from Kevin’s drills the day before.

“Do you have anything that can numb me immediately?” Neil whimpers and Roland snorts.

“I heard that Jean and Kevin introduced you to their fun drills,” Roland giggles. “How about this- I make you a martini, and then you can drag your cute butt to Andrew’s office. He has the _softest_ couch. I take a nap there sometimes when he isn’t here.”

“Ooh,” Neil lights up at the prospect of alcohol and a soft couch. Roland quickly mixes a martini for Neil, and Neil sips on it, feeling the alcohol warming his veins.  

When it’s done, he drags his poor, battered body to Andrew’s office. His heart speeds up as he knocks softly because he hasn’t seen Andrew since the afternoon he’d confessed his love to Kevin. When he hears the soft ‘come in’, he enters, closing the door behind him.  

He leans against the door, heart thundering in his chest. “Hi,” he says softly and Andrew looks up, an eyebrow raised.

“I heard you were subject to Kevin’s torture methods,” Andrew states, and Neil laughs. “And not the good kind.”

“And _I_ heard that you had a really soft couch in here,” Neil grins.

“There’s a rule if _you_ want to use that couch,” Andrew smirks, leaning back in his chair, and Neil’s blood runs hot. “You can’t be clothed.”

Neil grins, and then he’s shucking off his clothes, trying not to wince in pain. He folds his clothes neatly, placing them on the chair in front of Andrew’s desk. Andrew’s eyes are dark as he regards Neil’s naked body and Neil’s cock standing hard and proud between his legs.

“Can I use it now?” Neil asks sweetly, batting his eyes at Andrew.

“You may,” Andrew responds, voice rough. Neil turns to see the huge couch in the corner, going over and sinking into the softness, moaning softly.  

“Oh, this feels so good,” Neil moans, eyes falling shut.

“Colour,” Andrew says and Neil bites his lip, a soft groan escaping him.

“Green, Master,” he moans softly and then he feels Andrew straddling his thighs. His cock gives an excited throb at the weight on him, feeling Andrew’s clothed bulge nestle against the curve of his ass. He wishes Andrew would fuck him, but it seems like the Dom has another idea in mind.

Neil gasps as he feels something trickling onto his back, and then Andrew’s magical hands are kneading his sore muscles.

“Holy shit,” Neil whimpers as Andrew massages him with firm hands, fingers digging into tender muscle. Neil melts under Andrew’s touch, cock responding eagerly as Andrew slowly works Neil over.

“What’s your favourite kink?” Andrew asks in a soft voice, and Neil’s smile is dreamy.

“Never tried it, but I think I’ll love it. It’s cockwarming.”

“Have you ever had a permanent Dom?”

Andrew’s fingers are making it _really_ hard to think. “Are you giving me a massage to bribe me to answer your questions? Because it’s working,” Neil giggles, sighing happily. “No, I haven’t.”

Andrew doesn’t speak for a moment, dripping more oil on Neil’s back, massaging his sides. “Would you like one?”

Neil has to hide the giddy smile that threatens to split his face in half. “Kev said that you were going to offer me a contract.”

“I am,” Andrew murmurs, thumbs pressing into Neil’s lower back and sending a pang of arousal straight to his cock.

“I would love that,” Neil whispers, blushing brightly, and Andrew leans down to press a kiss to his shoulder blade.  

No more words are spoken as Andrew continues making Neil putty under his hands.

__

“Hey, cutie,” Roland grins as Kevin approaches the bar. “How’s my favourite collared switch?”

Kevin flushes, hand going up to touch his collar gently. “I’ve never been better.”

“I just saw poor Neil,” Roland laments. “I feel sorry for him.”

“He’s here?” Kevin asks, glancing around unnecessarily.

“Andrew’s office,” Roland tells him. “He went in there about an hour now. Drink?”

Kevin nods, and Roland slides over a vodka soda, a smirk on his face. “You should join them.”

Kevin sips his drink, grinning at Roland. “I should.” He drinks the rest of the liquid in one go, and Roland looks horrified.

“You’re lucky I put more soda than vodka,” Roland huffs and Kevin laughs, giving him a thumbs up, before making his way to Andrew’s office.

He opens the door without knocking, stopping with a quiet gasp when he sees them. Andrew’s sitting on Kevin’s couch. Neil’s laying on his stomach, naked and slicked, his head in Andrew’s lap as Andrew strokes his hair.

From where he’s standing, Kevin can tell that Neil’s holding Andrew’s cock in his mouth, not sucking him, as he sleeps.

Andrew’s gaze is soft for a second as he looks at Neil, and then he glances up as Kevin quietly closes the door.  

“The contracts are on my desk,” Andrew tells Kevin, gesturing with his head. Kevin’s heart gives an excited thump as he makes his way over to Andrew’s desk. He picks up the two stacks of paper with both his and Neil’s names written in neat block letters, grabbing a pen and drags one of the chairs so he could face Andrew.  

“We need to lay some ground rules,” Andrew’s voice is quiet, unaffected, as he cards his fingers through Neil’s hair. Kevin doesn’t think he’d be near as casual if Neil’s mouth was on his cock. “I’m in charge.”

“Always,” Kevin agrees immediately and Andrew nods.  

“You and he can play at any time, but if either of you is being punished, you can’t break it,” Andrew says, cupping the back of Neil’s neck as he shifts. “It was good that you called me to get permission to come.”

Kevin flushes, nodding as he bites his bottom lip. Andrew continues, thumb stroking Neil’s neck. “You still can’t come without my permission, but Neil can come with either of our permissions unless I say otherwise.” Kevin pouts, and Andrew’s glare sharpens. “I am your Dom, Kevin.”

The sentence sends a warm thrill down Kevin’s spine and he ducks his head to hide his smile. “I know you are,” Kevin whispers, leaning forward and kissing Andrew’s lips lovingly.

Kevin settles into the chair, reading through the contract. There are few amendments, especially the part where it says that the contract only ended if they broke up, which Kevin would _never_ let happen. He has to hide his giddy smile as he checks his kinks and scrawls his signature in at the end of the contract.

Andrew tugs Neil’s hair slightly, and Neil lets out a soft whine. Kevin places the papers aside and goes to his knees, stroking Neil’s hair softly.

“Baby,” Kevin murmurs, and Neil lets out a soft whimper, his lips tightening around Andrew’s cock. Kevin glances up at Andrew, smirking when he sees the soundless gasp escape Andrew.

Neil blinks, lips finally letting go of Andrew’s half-hard cock. His lips are puffy and red, eyes sleepy when he raises his head, grinning when he sees Kevin.

“Hey there, Cap’n,” his voice sounds like he’s drunk, and Kevin kisses him warmly. Andrew tucks his cock back in his pants, making Neil pout. “I liked your cock,” he whines and Kevin snorts.

“It’s a great cock,” he agrees wholeheartedly, and Andrew just huffs.

“Contracts,” he says firmly, and Kevin pouts. “Can you sit up, baby boy?”

“I feel like a bag of goo,” Neil groans, shooting an evil glare at Kevin. “I hope you know you’re a horrible person.”

“We didn’t even finish!” Kevin complains, and Neil pushes himself to sit up, before kicking Kevin in the shoulder lightly. “Ow,” Kevin moans. “That hurt.”

“Oh shut up,” Neil rolls his eyes. “Big baby.”

“Look who’s talking,” Kevin sticks his tongue out at Neil.

“Jesus Christ,” Andrew groans. “I might have to rethink this.”

“Don’t you dare,” Kevin growls at Andrew. “I’ll spank you if you do.”

“We’ll _both_ spank you,” Neil adds in, looking delighted at the prospect. He stretches his hand out. “Gimme.”

Kevin gives him the contract, as well as a blanket to wrap his naked body in. Neil seems unconcerned with his erection as he folds his legs, putting the blanket around his shoulders.

He hums as he reads through the contract. Andrew stands, going over to his desk and Kevin takes his place, allowing Neil to snuggle next to him.

Neil’s like a cat, arching into Kevin’s touch, almost sitting in Kevin’s lap. He reads through the contract slowly, as Kevin massages his scalp.

“I would’ve killed you if I had you as a teammate in university,” Neil tells Kevin amicably, and Andrew snorts.

“I tried my best,” Andrew tells Neil, who giggles. Kevin huffs, ignoring both of them.

“Do I like watersports?” Neil scrunches his nose up and glances up at Kevin. “I’ve never tried it.”

“You can put it as a soft limit,” Kevin explains, pointing it out. “And if you want, we can always try it to see if you like it.”

Neil nods, worrying his bottom lip as he continues completing the contract. He asks Kevin a few more questions, and when he’s finished, he shows Kevin, grinning proudly.

“Now we just need to make sure Andrew signs it,” Kevin whispers in Neil’s ear, and Neil grins.

“We should give him a stellar blowjob so he can’t say no,” Neil murmurs. “Or maybe we should fuck right in front of him so he sees what he’ll be missing out on.”

“Or maybe Kevin should take you home so you can both get proper rest,” Andrew says, amused, and Neil pouts. “Kevin has training tomorrow. Neil, you’re still healing. Go home.”

Neil smirks slowly. “Not until we see your pretty signature, Master,” he sticks out his hand, the contract held tightly.

Andrew huffs, and Kevin just grins proudly at him. That was the difference between Kevin and Neil – Neil didn’t take no for an answer, but still knew how to submit perfectly.

Andrew stands, walking over to the both of them. Kevin watches Andrew, heart pounding as he reads through the contracts, face impassive, before he signs with a flourish. A warmth spreads in Kevin’s chest because it’s finally real. Finally, _finally_ real.

Andrew reaches down, slipping his hand into Kevin’s hair and kisses him deeply, tongue pushing into Kevin’s tongue and mapping him out easily.

When they separate, Andrew moves over to Neil, locking eyes with him for a few seconds until the redhead’s lips are parted in want. Andrew leans forward and slots their lips in a gentle kiss. Kevin moans softly at the sight, realising that this was their first kiss with each other.

His cock throbs as Andrew devours Neil, and Neil gives and gives and _gives,_ submitting to Andrew and going lax under his touch.

Andrew pulls away, all three of them panting. There’s a pretty flush on Neil’s cheeks, his lips slightly redder than usual.

“Home,” Andrew growls, voice rough, sending a thrill of arousal through Kevin, and also Neil. Andrew clears his throat, turning to go back to his desk. “Neil, get dressed. No coming tonight for either of you.”

Kevin groans but Neil just nods, slipping off the counter and shedding his blanket, uncaring about the hardness curving up between his legs. He shoves on his clothes and Kevin pretends not to stare at his perfect ass.

When he stands, Andrew snorts at the huge bulge Kevin’s sporting, making Neil giggle, slipping his hand into Kevin’s.

“I can’t help it,” Kevin whines, before Neil’s dragging him out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The soft knock on the door makes Andrew sigh, considering that he’d just had to suffer through a detailed gloating session from Aaron, after making the mistake of telling his twin about his contract with Kevin and Neil.

“Come in,” he glances up, a small smile pulling at his lips when he sees Neil poke his head through the door. Neil enters shyly, and Andrew has to hide his laugh when he sees Neil’s outfit.

Today, the redhead’s decided to don himself in a crop top that says ‘Daddy’s Little Princess’, showing off his hard abdomen and the sparse trail of hair leading down to his _very_ fitted jeans. He looks particularly gorgeous today as he slinks into the room, folding himself into the chair opposite Andrew and wrapping his arms around his legs.

“Hi,” Neil smiles at Andrew, resting his chin on his knees. “Kevin’s busy today, so you’re stuck with me and I’m bored.”

“How unfortunate,” Andrew smirks, leaning back in his chair, eyes regarding Neil’s lithe body. “How about this? Question for question. Answer truthfully or pass.”

“Okay,” Neil says easily, smile broadening as he perks up. “What’s your favourite colour?”

“Pink,” Andrew deadpans.

“I thought we were supposed to answer truthfully?” Neil giggles, looking delighted at the prospect of Andrew’s favourite colour being pink.

“Who says that isn’t the truth?” Andrew snorts, before leaning forward on his desk. “Are you returning to live in England?”

The smile slips off Neil’s face and he groans, dropping his feet to hit the floor with a loud smack as he folds his arms, lower lip jutting out in an adorable pout. “Stop stalking me.”

“So you are returning to England? It was merely a question, Neil. I don’t ‘stalk’ my subs.”

Neil blushes, the red fire trailing down his neck. His throat bobs as he swallows and he chews on his bottom lip. “I had planned a trip back,” he admits. “But I wanted to ask you and Kevin to go with me. It’ll only be a few weeks.”

“I’m sure Kevin will be delighted,” Andrew says, clearing his throat, trying not to focus on his _cautiousness_ of heights.

“And you?” Neil blinks, cocking his head. He looks disappointed at the idea that Andrew wouldn’t want to go with them, and Andrew sighs.

“Of course,” Andrew acquiesces. “We’ll discuss this further with Kevin.”

The gorgeous smile is back on Neil’s face, lighting him up and Andrew has to glance away for a second.

“When did you first realise you were in love with Kevin?”

The question takes Andrew off-guard, but he hides the surprise. Neil’s face is open, his eyes unwavering and Andrew huffs, leaning back in his chair.

“I was on court-medicated drugs,” Andrew says calmly, noting that Neil’s face doesn’t change. “I thought he was just a side effect.”

“But he wasn’t.”

"Imagine how disappointed I was when I realised that he wasn’t,” Andrew sighs, picking up his pen and twirling it between his fingers. “It had to be the first time he submitted to me, though. Really submitted and allowed himself to sink. That was when I realised that he was a perfect sub and how deeply my feelings for him ran.”

“Sounds romantic,” Neil grins cheekily and Andrew huffs, tossing his pen onto the table.

“How’d you realise you were a sub?”

Neil hums. “My uncle. After my mom died and everything went to shit and he took me in, I started having quite a bit of panic attacks,” Neil sighs, slouching in his chair. “I didn’t know why but it felt like I was slowly spiralling, losing control. I’d been so accustomed to being under my mother’s control for so long and losing her meant that I was all alone. He realised that maybe I needed someone to be in charge, so he got me membership into his private, exclusive club and helped me get a gentle, caring Dom. That’s where I learnt how to be a sub. Non-sexually at first, but then I found out I was a masochist.” Neil shrugs, biting his lip and smirking at Andrew. “I enjoyed it, but I never knew how amazing it could be with someone who could read me as well as you and Kevin.”

His eyes are lidded and make Andrew’s blood run hot. His voice lowers when he says, “your turn,” and almost immediately Neil’s smirk widens.

“Go outside with me?” he asks coyly, standing and sauntering over to the table, leaning over so that the neck of his crop hangs low, giving Andrew full view of his pecs and perky nipples. Andrew licks his lower lip, tearing his eyes up and keeping them on Neil’s.

“Why?” His voice is heavy, and Neil shivers. He looks like he’s ready to climb over the table and take a seat on Andrew’s lap. Or face.

“Will you blame me if I said I wanted to show off my Dom?” Neil says seductively, and Andrew wonders if they taught him _that_ in the British BDSM club as well. “We’ve never been outside alone before. We could just chill by the bar and watch the scenes.”

Andrew huffs. He makes a silent vow to stop spoiling his subs – especially  _Neil_ – before pushing himself to stand, watching as Neil lights up. “Fine,” he grumbles, and Neil bounces up and down.

“Yay! I thought I would have to execute my signature lap dance for you to agree,” Neil smirks as Andrew’s eyes narrow. “Can I touch you?” he asks eagerly, and Andrew voices his approval. Neil immediately slips his hand into Andrew’s, tugging him lightly as they leave the office, heading toward the bar.

Roland greets them eagerly, grinning when he sees their linked hands. “Hello there,” Roland smirks at Andrew, leaning on the bar. “What can I get for you? There’s a new signature shot I have, that’s called _Completely Whipped_ ,” Roland snickers, and Neil huffs, pressing close to Andrew.

“Can I get a drink, Master?” Neil purrs, and Andrew raises an eyebrow, hand slipping around Neil’s waist.

“One drink, princess,” Andrew acquiesces, hand rubbing Neil’s waistline, along the band of the jeans he’s wearing. Neil swallows, smiling at Roland.

“Can I get a Long Island Iced Tea, Roland?” he grins, and Andrew leans forward, lips brushing Neil’s ear just barely.

“Unbutton your pants, princess,” Andrew growls, and Neil gasps, fingers slipping down to fumble with his buttons and zipper.

“Colour?”

“Green,” Neil confirms in a shaky voice. Andrew slips his finger into the back of Neil’s jeans to rub against his crack, finger pad brushing against Neil’s rim. Neil gasps at the feeling, hands clutching the bar top. Andrew keeps an unaffected face as Roland looks at them curiously.

Neil’s already panting when Andrew pushes a dry finger into his hole, and Neil whimpers, accepting the drink with a shaky hand. Andrew fucks him slowly with his finger, maintaining his casual expression. Andrew leans over the counter, his voice rough when he speaks.

“Roland, do you have any coconut oil?”

Roland lights up, clapping his hands together. “Dude, do you want to try my Hot Coconut Buttered Rum? It’s a newbie on the menu and I’m obsessed with it.” Andrew narrows his eyes at the overeager bartender.

“Hey, I had to try it! To make sure it was up to our standard!”  Roland grins. “Do you wanna try it? I should have some coconut oil mix left. It was definitely a favourite tonight!”

“Fine,” Andrew huffs, and Roland squeals. “Coconut oil, Roland.” Roland nods, crouching and digging under the bar for the bottle, giving it to Andrew, before bustling off to make his fancy drink.

Finally alone with his sub, Andrew slicks up his fingers quickly, before sinking two into Neil. “Fuck,” Neil breathes shakily, throat bobbing as he swallows, fingers gripping the bartop tightly.

“You alright, princess?” Andrew asks, amused as if he isn’t finger-fucking Neil in front of the entire club. He spreads his fingers, rocking them deeper into Neil and Neil almost chokes on his drink.

Roland finally makes his way back as Andrew’s teasing Neil’s rim with a third finger. Neil’s breathing heavily, teeth sunken into his lower lip. Roland doesn’t even realise as he brandishes his masterpiece, sliding it over to Andrew with a proud look. It’s warm to the touch and a beautiful bronze colour, garnished with a cinnamon stick.

Andrew tastes it, simultaneously pressing a third finger into Neil. “This is fucking delicious, Roland,” Andrew admits, and Roland beams excitedly.

Andrew sips on his drink, pretending he doesn’t see his sub barely hanging onto the bar, panting and clenching around Andrew’s fingers spreading him open as Andrew fucks him in short thrusts.

“You’re unusually quiet today, Neil,” Roland comments, raising a knowing eyebrow. Neil’s eyelids flutter as Andrew twists his fingers in him. “How’d you manage to get him to shut up, Andrew?”

Andrew smirks. “I asked nicely.”

Roland snorts, waving them off as he moves on to deal with other customers. Andrew leans close to Neil, fingers still deep in the redhead’s hole.

“You promised me a lap dance, princess?” he whispers hotly, and Neil gulps, looking at Andrew with blown eyes, cheeks stained with a blush.

“F-fuck,” Neil gasps, nodding as he pushes back against Andrew’s invading fingers. “Yes, God, yes Master.”

“Take what you want, baby boy,” Andrew leans back against the barstool. Without turning, Neil reaches back and unzipping Andrew’s pants, pushing down his underwear.

Andrew has to bite back the hiss when Neil’s tentative fingers wrap around his engorged cock, twisting and stroking him. They’re still hidden by the bar, but Andrew doesn’t want to be too obvious about it so he reaches down, slipping the knife out of his boots.

“How attached are you to these jeans?” he growls.

“Fuck, do it, Master,” Neil begs when he sees the knife, knowing what Andrew’s implying, and then Andrew’s ripping down the centre seam of Neil’s jeans over his ass. He tears open Neil’s underwear and replaces the knife before ordering Neil to button and zip up his jeans.

Neil’s erection makes the material pull taut over his ass, showing his crack through the rip. “I want your cock so bad, Master,” Neil gasps out needily, and Andrew’s slicking his cock with the oil before Neil’s grinding back against him, wiggling down onto it desperately.

“Fuck,” Neil gasps out as the tip of Andrew’s cock pushes past his entrance. “Holy shit, you’re so huge!”

Andrew grasps Neil’s hips firmly, pulling him down until their hips are flush. Neil’s hand flies up to cover his mouth as he cries out, fully impaled on Andrew’s cock, clenching gloriously around it.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Neil chants, grinding back against Andrew, and Andrew doesn’t pull out, just keeps Neil’s ass against his hips. “ _Fuck_ , did you stick your fucking hand up my ass?” Neil gasps out, clenching again, and Andrew bites back his groan. Neil’s hole is deliriously _tight_ and _hot_ and he can’t seem to keep still.

“Maybe I did,” Andrew breathes, nosing Neil’s neck. Neil leans back against Andrew, whimpering at how full he feels.

“I think I can feel you in my stomach,” Neil gasps, hand rubbing his exposed abdomen. “Holy shit, Master. Fuck me.”

Andrew hums, leaning back against the barstool, picking up his glass of rum. “I think you have a drink to finish.” Neil whines, picking up his glass with shaky fingers. “Drink it slowly, princess,” Andrew murmurs as Neil tries to gulp down the alcohol.

Neil’s pressed so closely to him that when he glances down, it looks like Neil’s ass is just resting against his lap, and the low light and the bar help to hide it. Neil sips his drink, clenching around Andrew and Andrew tries not to choke on his rum.

As the music beat changes when the main scene ends, Neil glances back at Andrew with a mischievous smirk. Neil grinds back on Andrew in time to the music, teasing him as he dances against Andrew, enjoying himself.

Soft moans fall from his lips as he basically fucks himself against Andrew, rocking his ass against Andrew’s hips. Andrew doesn’t stop him, finishing his drink which warms his veins, his cock rock hard inside of Neil’s tight hole. He lets Neil have his fun, rubbing his stuffed ass against Andrew’s hips.

His drink is almost finished and Neil’s grinding becomes more desperate as the beat speeds up. He’s whimpering, and Andrew’s fingers trail along his hips, reaching around to squeeze Neil’s erection.

A sharp cry escapes Neil, which is thankfully lost in the music as he rolls his hips against Andrew. Andrew drops his hand, sipping his drink again as if his sub isn’t using his cock to fuck himself hard.

“Hey, cutie, wanna dance with someone who actually gives a shit?” a gruff voice comes from next to them, and Neil stills, turning and blinking offendedly. He doesn’t stop rocking, his ass rubbing Andrew’s hips in slight motions.

“Ew, why?” Neil frowns and Andrew just snorts, not really giving a shit about the guy trying to hit on Neil, knowing that his sub was more than capable of handling himself.

“Just thought you’d want to have some fun,” the guy grins. “He looks like an emotionless dick.”

“Well, his emotionless dick is currently in my _very_ emotional ass,” Neil says haughtily. “And I’m trying to get fucked so can _you_ fuck off?” The guy frowns, glancing at Andrew, who cocks his head.

“Didn’t you see his bands?” Andrew asks calmly, subtly pressing his hips forward and making Neil choke. The guy rolls his eyes.

“I saw a cute, fuckable sub,” he snorts. “Let me know if you change your mind, sweet cheeks,” he winks at Neil and Andrew sighs.

“Roland,” he calls and Roland runs over immediately. “Call security. Kick this dick out and revoke his membership. I’m busy.” Roland nods, immediately calling for the bouncers as the guy starts to protest.

Andrew ignores him, standing upright, cock pressing deeper into Neil. Neil groans as Andrew’s cock is fucked farther into him.

“Carry me to your office and fuck me,” Neil begs breathily. Andrew sinks his teeth into Neil’s neck and Neil whimpers, craning his neck in submission as he writhes on Andrew’s cock.

Andrew pulls out of Neil slickly, stuffing his cock into his pants, not bothering to zip up. “Office,” he growls and Neil grabs his hand, practically dragging Andrew there.

“Get naked,” Andrew orders when they’re in the privacy of his office and Neil immediately shucks off his ruined jeans and underwear. “Leave your top on.”

Neil blushes as he stands there, erect cock hanging heavy between his legs, nipples printing through the thin material of his ‘Daddy’s Little Princess’ crop.

“Knees,” Andrew growls, and Neil crashes to his knees, staring up at Andrew through his eyelashes with blown, wanting eyes, lips parted. “Tap me if you are safewording. Understand?”

“Yes, Master,” Neil pants, and Andrew grips his hair, pressing his head against the table. Neil opens easily under him as his cock slides past Neil’s lips.

Fuck. Andrew groans lowly as Neil swallows his entire cock easily, lips wrapped obscenely around the thick base of Andrew’s cock. Neil doesn’t struggle, his eyes locked onto Andrew’s as he allows Andrew to use his throat. How did he manage to find two subs who were fucking stellar cocksuckers?

Andrew strokes Neil’s hair fondly, and he could see Neil’s eyelids start to flutter from the lack of air. He leaves his cock in for just a few seconds longer before pulling out, and Neil gasps for air, panting heavily as he licks his lips.

“You’re perfect,” Andrew murmurs, and Neil manages a blush despite his lack of oxygen. He eagerly swallows Andrew’s cock again. Andrew fucks his face in short thrusts, and Neil moans around the mouthful of cock. His hands are fisted on his thighs, his cock bobbing hard between his legs, leaking precum on the floor.

Andrew hisses as Neil uses his tongue to rub the underside of his cock. He pulls out, leaving the head in Neil’s mouth, and Neil laves at the most sensitive part of his member, tonguing the slit and making Andrew’s hips jolt.

One day, he’d give Neil the face fuck of his life, but today, he’s too hard and horny to hold out. He slides out of Neil’s mouth, hearing the soft whimper escape the redhead.

He yanks Neil up by his hair, pushing everything on his desk aside before making Neil lay down on the flat wood. He spreads Neil’s legs and slides into him in one smooth move and Neil screams as Andrew fills him fully.

“Holy fuck!” Neil’s voice is scraped raw, but it doesn’t stop him from screaming as Andrew fucks him hard and fast. He grips the back of Neil’s knees, holding him spread obscenely as he drives into Neil, punching his breath out in every thrust.

He was already close, seeing Neil spread under him, cock hard, laying against his abdomen and bobbing with each thrust. He slips his thumbs under Neil’s crop, pinching Neil’s nipples, and Neil wails, clenching around Andrew.

Andrew slots their lips together in a heated, frenzied kiss and Neil wraps his arms around Andrew’s neck, holding him tightly.

Andrew comes with a low moan, pressing as far as he could into Neil, and Neil whimpers when as he feels Andrew’s cock jerking in him. Neil’s hand slips down to rub at his abdomen, head thumping back to hit the table.

“You’re so fucking deep,” Neil whispers, hole constricting around Andrew’s cock. “Fuck, ‘ndrew.”

Andrew kisses Neil again, inhaling Neil’s soft moans and whimpers, before pulling out of him. He pushes Neil up the table, opening his thighs further, watching as cum slowly drips out of Neil’s ass, pooling on the table.

“Make yourself come,” is Andrew’s order, and Neil’s hard cock twitches at the command.

Neil pushes two fingers into himself, wrapping his hand around his cock, a moan tearing out of his throat. Without removing his eyes from the scene in front of him, Andrew reaches for his phone.

__

“Fuck, that was good,” Kevin grins as he walks into the empty locker room with Jean, both of them panting and sweaty from their intense training session. “Coach really pushed us today.”

“We’re definitely getting better as a team,” Jean agrees, pushing his hands through his sweaty hair. “Logan’s figuring out how to play with us. We’re going to be amazing next season.”

“Fuck yeah,” Kevin agrees heartily, bumping fists with Jean as his phone chimes. He continues walking as he opens his phone, seeing a message from Andrew.

He makes the mistake of opening it immediately, cock getting hard when the video starts to play. Neil’s moaning as he’s splayed out on Andrew’s desk, legs spread obscenely as he fingers his ass, cum dripping from it. His next hand is wrapped around his erection, stroking himself.

“Jesus Christ,” Kevin swears, not looking where he’s walking because he can’t take his eyes off his phone screen. Neil looks so fucking delectable, especially wearing the crop top with ‘Daddy’s Little Princess’ on it as he takes care of himself.

“You okay?” Jean asks, and Kevin doesn’t manage to answer because he trips over the locker room bench, crashing to the ground and landing hard on his racquet with a loud thump. “Dude,” Jean bursts out laughing as Kevin lays on the ground, groaning in pain. “Are you _hard_?”

Kevin grunts, wincing as he sits up, his throbbing cock no less hard as he remembers how wanton Neil looked in the video, with cum dripping out of his ass. Andrew must’ve given him the fucking of a lifetime, holy shit. Kevin’s cock gives a pained pulse in his underwear. If he looked at the video again, he might just come in his pants.

“I have the best boyfriends ever,” Kevin says in wonder and Jean rolls his eyes and comes over to help Kevin up.

“Although you can’t come without permission?” Jean asks in amusement and Kevin’s eyes widen.

 _Fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET KEVIN DAY COME 2K19


	3. Chapter 3

                                                                         

* * *

“You’re ten minutes early,” Andrew comments when he opens the door to his house, raising an eyebrow at Kevin, who has a firm grip around Neil’s wrist.

“He tried to lock himself in the bathroom so we could get here late,” Kevin sighs and Neil giggles, leaning into Kevin’s side. “I had to bribe him with a lap dance.”

“It’s going to be amazing,” Neil grins, batting his eyes at Andrew. “Hello, Master.”

“Hi, brat,” Andrew looks amused, reaching up and tugging Neil in for a heated kiss. Kevin’s poor, neglected cock gives a pained pulse as he watches his boyfriends make out, Neil allowing Andrew to take full control of the kiss.

Kevin slips his hand under the back of Neil’s shirt, fingers trailing along the warm skin as Neil whimpers softly. Andrew pulls away, and Neil looks utterly debauched, blinking slowly as he licks his lips. He sighs happily and Kevin smiles, eyes roaming Neil’s contented face.

“Hello, Kevin,” Andrew’s eyes are locked onto Kevin’s collar, and Kevin’s heart skips a beat. Andrew hooks his finger in the ring, tugging him down roughly. Kevin comes more than willingly, meeting Andrew’s lips with a warm kiss that sends tingles down Kevin’s spine.

When Andrew finally releases him, Neil’s grinning widely at both of them, leaning against the doorway.

“Are we going inside or are we going to fuck in the doorway? Because I bet Kevin would love that,” Neil winks at Kevin, who flushes hot at the prospect of exhibitionism.

“Inside,” Andrew huffs, stepping aside and allowing them to enter. They toe off their shoes, and Neil walks in shamelessly, looking around in awe. He pads straight to the kitchen, humming happily when he sees boxes of Chinese food on the counter.

“Help yourself,” Andrew proffers, and Kevin just pauses and stares at them.

“Andrew,” he says softly. “What is this?”

Neil glances at Kevin, not having any reservations as he opens a box of noodles and expertly wields chopsticks to chew on some. “It’s a date, Kevin,” Neil rolls his eyes. “Stay woke.”

“Are you going to eat the entire meal standing?” Andrew raises an eyebrow at Neil, who pouts.

“Sorry, I’m really hungry,” he takes a seat on one of the barstools at the counter, glancing back at Kevin who hasn’t moved yet.

A _date_?

“Kevin, I'm going to steal your meat if you don’t come soon,” Neil tells him happily, and Kevin forces himself to move, if only for the sake of his Char Siu Pork.

Andrew sits opposite Neil, after placing three bottles of sparkling water on the counter, and Kevin takes a seat next to Neil.

“Stop looking like you’ve never seen food,” Neil huffs, nudging Kevin with his foot.

“Don’t eat too much,” Andrew adds on casually. “We’re doing a scene after.”

“How fun,” Neil says excitedly.

“This is a date?” Kevin says in wonder, chewing on his delicious pork. Andrew raises an eyebrow and Neil giggles.

“I think you broke him, ‘Drew,” Neil tells Andrew, leaning over and kissing Kevin’s cheek. “You’re adorable, Kevin. Don’t ever change.”

Kevin rolls his eyes, digging into his food. The conversation blossoms from there, Neil taking the lead as he chatters animatedly about everything he could think about. Kevin’s still trying to wrap his head around the fact that they’re on a _date_ as Andrew enters the conversation with Neil.

“You’re really quiet, Kev,” Neil comments eventually, cocking his head at him. “You okay?” Neil’s hand reaches over, caressing Kevin’s thigh, sliding up, pinkie nudging at the soft bulge behind the zipper.

Kevin chokes on his noodles, coughing. Andrew looks utterly amused while Neil just looks contented, grinning at Kevin.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Neil excuses himself as he stands, and Andrew nods, telling him where the bathroom is.

When Neil’s gone, Andrew stands fluidly, coming over to Kevin. He makes Kevin turn to face him, a hand slipping through Kevin’s hair, gripping the strands. Kevin’s lips part as Andrew holds him firmly, his other hand hooking in the ring of Kevin’s collar.

Kevin swallows, licking his lips as he stares at Andrew. Andrew doesn’t say a word for a few moments, just keeping his eyes locked onto Andrew’s.

“Kevin,” is all Andrew says, eventually. There's an unspoken question and command buried in the single word, and Kevin understands.

“I’m okay,” he whispers. “I just- I was taken by surprise, that’s all. Doesn’t help that Neil’s a fucking tease.”

“He’s our sub,” Andrew tugs Kevin’s hair, and a soft whine escapes Kevin’s lips. “You knew what you were signing up for.”

Kevin’s heart pounds with unchecked happiness.

“Kiss me,” Kevin pleads softly, breath coming in soft pants. Andrew regards him for about a minute, before he’s leaning down and slotting their lips together. Kevin whimpers into the hot, claiming kiss. Andrew tastes spicy and delicious, and Kevin leans up into the kiss, trying to get more of him.

Instead of deepening the kiss, Andrew pulls away, keeping their lips mere centimetres apart. He can feel Andrew’s warm breath brushing his lips, his eyes locked onto Andrew’s gorgeous golden orbs.

“You’re mine,” Andrew confirms, and Kevin blushes.

“I’m yours,” he breathes, feeling a responding tug on his collar and hair. “I’ve always been yours, Andrew. I love you.”

“Fuck.” The breathy curse word doesn’t come from either of them, and Andrew’s eyes flick up to meet Neil’s. “Fuck, you two –“

“Neil,” Andrew doesn’t move his hands from where they are on Kevin. “We’re going to begin the scene now.”

Finally, Andrew straightens, back of his hand caressing Kevin’s cheek before he’s turning around. “Meet me in the dungeon,” he orders Kevin. “Clean up before you come.”

Kevin nods, still speechless from the intense wordless connection he’d just shared with Andrew.

“You two are fucking perfect,” Neil says, coming over to wrap his arms around Kevin’s neck, pressing a kiss to Kevin’s cheek. “I’m so lucky.”

Kevin turns, kissing Neil warmly. His heart is full and overflowing; he’s feeling so many feelings at once.

He’s so fucking _happy_.

__

“Undress,” Andrew orders lowly, and both subs obey, stripping off their clothes, folding them and placing them in the corner.

Kevin’s pores raise from the chill as Andrew regards their naked bodies before taking a step back, picking up a large black plug from one of the shelves.

“Neil.” The sub perks up at his name. “Prep Kevin for this plug,” is Andrew’s order and soft giggle escapes Neil as he takes the plug and a bottle of lube from Andrew. “Kevin, over the chair.”

Kevin’s cock is already half hard as he kneels on the chair. Neil’s lubed fingers are already probing Kevin’s hole, and Kevin has to take deep breaths to steady himself. He moans softly, head hanging as he braces himself on the back of the chair.

Andrew comes around the front, cupping Kevin’s face. “Colour, pet,” he murmurs and Kevin exhales shakily.

“Green, Master,” he whispers, and Andrew nods, slipping a blindfold over his eyes.

Neil’s two fingers deep, stretching Kevin and opening him up easily, lubing his hole up. Kevin whimpers at the sensation, forehead resting against the back of his hand as he moans.

Neil adds another finger, making sure Kevin’s loose, before twisting the plug into Kevin’s hole. Kevin groans as he’s stretched around the widest part of the plug.

“Fuck,” he groans, trying to relax as he takes deep breaths. He doesn’t know what Andrew’s doing, but he hears him walking around the room. He can’t focus because the plug is finally seated in him, too big and pressing insistently against his most sensitive spot.

“Sit, Kevin,” Andrew commands, and Kevin shakily stands, turning around and sitting. A loud groan escapes him as the plug is shoved further into him, his weight pressing down onto it. Andrew’s voice is by his ear. “Do you trust me, pet?”

A tight cock ring is locked around the base of Kevin’s cock and Kevin gasps. “Y-yes, Master. Wholly.”

“Good,” Andrew murmurs, tying Kevin’s hands behind his back. “Relax, pet,” he says before he’s unlocking Kevin’s collar.

Kevin’s heart beats wildly at the loss of the comfortable weight around his neck. Andrew kisses him before he could ask, and Kevin moans into the kiss, opening up for Andrew.

Hot lips engulf Kevin’s cock and Kevin cries out, hips jerking up. Hands press him down, sucking his hard, aching cock. Andrew’s lips leave his and Kevin’s head falls back as Neil sucks his cock like his life depended on it.

“Breathe,” Andrew orders softly, and Kevin nods, swallowing hard. Something’s pressed against his neck. Kevin’s not sure what’s happening, lost in the sensations of Neil’s incredible cock-sucking abilities. His cock is down Neil’s throat, and the redhead is swallowing around him, walls flexing around Kevin’s sensitive member.

His eyes are wet against the blindfold as he heaves. There’s a soft whirring by his head, and Kevin gasps when he realises what’s happening.

He’d have come from the first press of the tattooing needle to his skin, if it weren’t for the cock ring restraining his orgasm. He chokes when he realises what’s happening, his cock leaking insistently as the tattoo gun continues whirring, piercing his skin multiple times.

Kevin moans lowly, his fingers clenching behind his back. Andrew wipes away the ink and blood, a soft kiss pressing to Kevin’s head.

“Okay?” Andrew whispers, and Kevin swallows.

“Yes, Master,” he responds softly. His body is trembling with lust and pleasure, and as Andrew returns to continue tattooing him, he’s floating before he realises it.

__

Kevin's breathing evens out and Andrew cards a hand through his hair fondly. He holds Kevin’s head firmly, keeping him in place as he continues tattooing the thin band around Kevin’s neck.

Neil’s suckling on Kevin’s hard cock, cheek resting against Kevin’s thigh as he moans softly, folded between Kevin’s legs.

Andrew had two subs in subspace, and the realisation of it makes his cock harder than ever. He smiles, leaning down and brushing his lips against Kevin’s.

Kevin moans softly, and Andrew pulls away, focusing on finishing the tattoo around Kevin’s neck. Kevin lets out soft whimpers and Andrew rubs his gloved finger across Kevin’s lips.

The tattoo is easier than he expected and he finishes quickly, focusing on his subs’ reactions. When he’s done, he wipes off the excess ink and blood, covering the tattoo securely with plastic. He pulls off his gloves, untying Kevin’s blindfold.

Kevin's eyes are wet, and he blinks dazedly when he sees Andrew, a small smile curving on his face.

“Thank you, Master,” Kevin whispers and Andrew can’t help himself as he leans down and slots their lips together. He kisses Kevin deeply, fingers tugging the back of his hair. His fingers cup Kevin’s jaw, holding him in place as he claims his sub, lips sliding together wetly.

When he releases Kevin, the sub is gasping for air, but a smile is spread across his lips.

“Fuck,” Kevin breathes, and Andrew tugs his hair fondly.

“Keep your head up,” Andrew orders softly before releasing Kevin’s hair, crouching next to Neil. Neil’s deep, but Andrew still cups the back of his neck. “Baby boy,” he says softly, and Neil blinks sleepily as he sees Andrew, smiling around the mouthful of Kevin’s cock. “Lean forward,” Andrew orders.

Andrew preps Neil efficiently, three fingers sliding into Neil’s hole as the redhead moans lowly, sucking Kevin’s cock with more purpose now. Andrew ensures that Neil is open and loose, before he’s moving the redhead up, turning him around.

Neil gasps as Kevin’s cock nudges at him. A slew of curse words escapes Kevin as Neil’s hole opens up and accepts him eagerly, his cock slipping into Neil’s passage. Neil slides down until he’s full, gasping for air.

The redhead’s trembling, his hard cock bobbing against his stomach. Andrew replaces his gloves with new ones, reaching out and tweaking Neil’s nipple.

Neil cries out, leaning against Kevin’s chest, precum leaking down his shaft. “Yes?” Andrew asks lowly, showing Neil the instrument in his hand.

“Yes,” Neil pants out, squirming on Kevin’s cock. “ _Fuck_ , yes.”

Andrew grins, leaning forward and pressing their lips together chastely, rubbing Neil’s nipple, making it perky. Neil cries out, hips grinding down onto Kevin’s erection. Kevin’s moaning, his cock achingly hard in Neil’s clenching hole.

Andrew swipes an alcohol pad over Neil’s nipples, and Neil inhales sharply, his nipples pebbling from the cold. Andrew cleans his pecs thoroughly, picking up the piercing forceps.

“Ready?” Andrew asks him softly, and Neil nods eagerly. “Take a deep breath, remember not to come.”

Neil complies, and Andrew takes the piercing needle, holding the nipple with the forceps. He drives the needle firmly through the nipple and Neil cries out, followed by Kevin’s moan as Neil clenches hard around him.

“Holy shit,” Neil gasps out, his cock bobbing. Andrew takes the customised barbell, inserting it and fastening it securely. He drops the needle on the metal table, leaning forward and kissing Neil warmly.

Neil’s sobbing into the kiss, his entire body shivering from arousal as he tries to keep himself still on Kevin’s cock. Andrew pulls back, taking a sterile towel and wiping Neil’s pec and nipple.

“Colour,” Andrew says softly and Neil gasps wetly.

“Green,” Neil moans. “I’m so close, Master.”

Andrew smirks, glancing down at Neil’s hard cock, leaking insistently, twitching. He kisses Neil chastely.

“You can come when you’re ready, baby boy,” he murmurs and Neil nods, swallowing hard. “Are you ready for the next one?”

“Yes, Master,” Neil whispers, and Andrew nods.

He uses the forceps to hold the nipple firmly, and Neil screams as the needle is driven through his nipple. His cock spills cum almost immediately as he writhes on Kevin’s cock. Andrew fastens the next custom piercing, and Neil’s gasping for air, head thrown back in ecstasy.

“Holy fuck,” Kevin gasps, looking over Neil’s shoulder as Neil comes untouched.

Andrew rips off Kevin’s restraints and Kevin’s hands snake around Neil’s abdomen, stroking his cock. Neil cries out, shaking. Andrew cleans the pierced nipples, admiring the horizontal bars, with Andrew and Kevin’s initials dangling from either one.

Andrew places two bandages over his nipples, covering them. “You look sexy, baby boy,” Andrew murmurs. Neil’s floating, his body slumped against Kevin.

A soft giggle escapes him. “Thank you, Master,” Neil whispers. Andrew helps Neil off Kevin’s cock, lifting him up and carrying him to the bed at the back of the room.

“I’m going to take care of Kevin,” Andrew murmurs and Neil nods, smiling happily as he returns Andrew’s kiss.

Andrew makes his way over to Kevin, who’s touching the plastic around his neck with a look of wonder on his face. Andrew huffs.

“Do you need me to tie your hands again?” he asks and Kevin grins, his smile bright and full of happiness and it just pierces something in Andrew.

Andrew reaches down and takes the cock ring off, and Kevin gasps as the blood rushes to his cock.

“I’m so close,” Kevin gasps out in a choked voice, and Andrew crouches between Kevin’s legs, swallowing his cock in one go. Kevin screams, hand slipping into Andrew’s hair.

“Fuck! Master, fuck!” Kevin cries out, hips trembling from trying not to fuck into Andrew’s mouth. Andrew grips the base of Kevin cock, tasting the precum on his tongue and he sucks Kevin hard. Kevin’s shaking under his ministrations, trying his hardest not to come.

Andrew pulls off long enough to growl, “come”, replacing his lips around the sensitive head of Kevin’s cock as Kevin spills in his mouth with a loud cry.

Kevin sobs, hips jerking into Andrew’s mouth with the tight suction around his sensitive cock. He was denied for a while, so it seems like he’s coming forever. Andrew swallows everything Kevin gives him, continuing to suck him, even as his hips jerk from overstimulation.

Kevin trembles as Andrew continues to suck him dry, his soft, sensitive cock in Andrew’s hot mouth. Andrew finally lets him go, standing and unzipping his pants. Kevin’s opening up easily, swallowing Andrew’s cock.

Andrew presses down until Kevin’s lips are against the base of his cock. Kevin swallows around his aching erection, and Andrew’s already too close, fucking Kevin’s lips in sloppy thrusts before coming in him, pressing deep and feeling Kevin’s throat working around his cock.

“Fuck,” Andrew hisses, stroking Kevin’s hair as he continues fucking Kevin’s mouth in short thrusts. “Fuck, you’re perfect, pet.”

Kevin looks up at him through his eyelashes, and Andrew inhales sharply. Fuck.

He pulls out of Kevin’s mouth, leaning down and kissing Kevin hard. Kevin moans, going pliant under Andrew’s rough kiss. He licks his taste out of Kevin’s mouth. When he pulls back, Kevin’s lips are swollen and he’s panting heavily.

“Bed,” Andrew says roughly, and Kevin stands on shaky legs, moaning as Andrew removes the plug before he manages to make it to the bed at the back of the room.

Neil’s watching them with a sleepy smile on his face. Andrew cleans him up, wiping the cum off his abdomen before stripping, getting into the bed.

“That was amazing,” Neil whispers, hissing as his newly pierced nipple brushes Andrew’s side as he tries to curl close. “Thank you, Master.”

Andrew pulls him close as Kevin wiggles under the cover on his next side. Kevin tucks his head in the curve of Andrew’s neck, lips pressing a kiss to Andrew’s shoulder.

“I love you,” Kevin whispers against Andrew’s skin, and Andrew’s heart skips a beat.

“Yeah,” Neil agrees, smiling brightly up at Andrew, and Andrew’s breath catches in his throat as he turns to look at the redhead, who looks like he’s half in subspace. “I love you.”

Andrew slips a hand in both of his subs’ hair, holding them close. “Ditto,” he murmurs, hearing the soft happy sighs escape his subs.

__

“They won!” Neil squeals excitedly, bouncing on the seat next to Andrew. “I wish we could be there.”

He watches happily as Kevin’s team parties on the court in a stadium a few states away. Andrew tugs him back, and Neil curls happily next to Andrew, unable to stop grinning.

“Aren’t you proud of him, Master?” Neil asks, glancing at Andrew, who can’t seem to hide his smirk.

“Of course I am, baby boy,” Andrew says, reaching down and tweaking Neil’s pierced nipple and Neil moans, shivering. From his piercing, there are two new jewels hanging, an A and K in both of his boyfriends’ birthstones.

They watch as Kevin’s team celebrate, Kevin leading his team members as they receive the trophy. Neil claps happily as Kevin beams, cradling the trophy.

When Kevin finally escapes from the hordes of people surrounding him, he’s shirtless and wet from champagne and grinning happily as he manages to make his way over to a reporter who grins at him, congratulating him.

Kevin answers breathlessly, unable to stop smiling and Andrew cards his hand through Neil’s hair as he watches his sub talking happily.

“I’m sure you’re so excited about regaining the trophy,” the reporter grins at Kevin, who nods enthusiastically. “What are your celebrations going to be like?”

“Probably gonna make my way back to South Carolina tonight,” Kevin grins at her. “I want to celebrate with my boyfriends.”

Neil crows with laughter as Andrew huffs. Neil looks so delighted as the reporter’s caught off-guard for a few seconds before regaining her composure.

“I’m sure... _they’ll_ be happy for you?” she emphasises, and Kevin’s grin grows wider.

“Hell yeah, I’m sure they’re watching now,” Kevin glances at the screen, winking and sending a kiss and Neil can’t stop giggling, absolutely ecstatic as the reporter looks confused as fuck but still manages to power through.

“One last thing,” the reporter’s smile is slightly forced and Kevin can’t stop grinning. “I've been wondering what your tattoo means,” she says, gesturing to the thin black band around Kevin’s neck. The back of it is joined by a small lock, emphasising Andrew’s hold on Kevin.

Kevin leans forward to the mic and Neil waits with bated breath. “If it was your business, you’d know,” he winks at her and Neil jumps up from his seat, crowing happily.

“Fuck _yes_ , baby!” Neil giggles and Andrew has to yank him down, glowering at the television.

“He’s been spending too much time around you,” Andrew huffs, and Neil just giggles as Kevin saunters back to his team, looking proud as fuck as his team embrace him. “He deserves a spanking.”

“Fuck yeah,” Neil grins, watching as Kevin wiggles out of his team’s huddle, finding his way to the side as he asks his Coach for something. A few seconds later, Neil’s phone is ringing, and Neil’s answering with a breathy “hey, champ!”

“We won,” Kevin lets out an uncharacteristic giggle and Neil grins as he hears Kevin’s happiness over the speakerphone.

“We saw! Andrew’s going to spank you when you get back,” Neil warns him, and Kevin laughs delightedly. “He saw your interview.”

“Hell yeah,” Kevin sounds happy.

“It’s not going to be enjoyable,” Andrew warns. Kevin laughs warmly.

“Of course not,” he says agreeably. “I have to go, but I love you guys.”

“Love you, baby,” Neil responds, nudging Andrew.

“Love you,” Andrew murmurs. Kevin makes a soft sound, barely audible in the background din. “I’m proud of you, Kevin.”

Kevin suspiciously sounds like he’s crying. “Thank you, Master,” he whispers. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Bye, pet,” Andrew murmurs, pressing a kiss to Neil’s hair and Neil sighs happily as Kevin hangs up.


End file.
